Hidden Heritage
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Kolivan and Antok accompany Keith to the Castle of Lions to meet and talk to his boyfriend, Lance. A Bonding ceremony later on reveals a surprise. Established Klance. COMPLETE.
1. Bonding

**I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender. This is an AU where Antok, Ulaz, and Thace are alive. I hope this came out better than the last story. I originally had this story has a sequel, but eventually put it as a two-parter instead.**

Part One: Bonding

Keith piloted the ship to the coordinates he received for the Castle of Lions, Kolivan and Antok seated behind him. He looked forward to seeing his friends again and especially his mate, Lance. Indeed, it was because of Lance that the Blades wanted to come: They wanted to meet the Blue Paladin and determine if he would treat their kit right. Keith knew Lance would satisfy them and then they would want to Bond Keith and Lance as official mates. Naturally, Lance would then become their kit, too.

Keith felt annoyed and irritated with being treated like a child, but he eventually accepted it and even loved it; he was part Galra after all and he was intrigued to learn more about this part of his heritage. He learned to love how the Blades cared about him and took care of him.

"Keith," Kolivan said. "This Lance. Tell us more about him. So far all we know is he is a Paladin and that you love him. What is your relationship like?"

"Well…we occasionally argue and we jokingly tease each other. We do care about each other and we've shared hugs and kisses."

"Sounds like any true loving relationship," Antok observed.

Kolivan nodded. "I look forward to meeting him."

The ship pulled into the landing bay and the door opened to reveal Keith's welcoming party: The four Paladins, Allura, and Coran. All six had warm, friendly smiles as the three of them exited the ship. Once the two groups were closer, Shiro held out a hand. "Welcome back, Keith."

"Thanks, Shiro." He took the hand.

Allura took in the two Blades behind Keith. She knew there were some Galra secretly working against Zarkon and that they were technically allies, but she was still wary; they were part of a race that destroyed her world, after all. The Red Paladin noticed her gaze and turned to her. "Princess, this is Kolivan and Antok. Kolivan, Antok, this is Princess Allura of Altea."

Kolivan bowed as did Antok. "A pleasure to meet you princess. I hope our organization can work together with you to bring down Zarkon and the empire."

"Yes. Every bit helps if we are to defeat Zarkon."

"Indeed. That's the goal of The Blades of Marmora."

The two Blades moved to interact with the others, but Keith had locked eyes with his boyfriend and headed toward him. Lance opened his arms and took Keith in a warm hug. He leaned down so that their foreheads touched. "I missed you, Mullet."

"I missed you too, Lance. Kolivan and Antok want to meet you and talk with you."

Lance grinned. "Sounds good. I'm sure I'll like them."

"Hey you two," Shiro called. "We're giving Kolivan and Antok a tour of the castle. Care to help?"

"Sure," Lance answered as he released Keith and settled for holding his hand as they joined the tour group.

Kolivan kept his eyes on his kit as he interacted with a brown-haired male who was a little taller than him. _That must be Lance. Hmm, his headfur is well-groomed and it's clear he cares for my kit. In fact, he's not much more than a kit himself. Antok and I need to speak with both of them._

Antok had the same thoughts as Kolivan and the two Blades exchanged looks that made it clear that they were going to talk with Lance and Keith. They got their chance at the end of the tour that concluded with the castle's bedrooms.

"Kit, might we see your room?" Kolivan asked once everyone was out of sight, save Lance.

"Well, okay," Keith said.

Lance edged away from Keith, thinking the Galra wanted some private time with Keith. "I'll leave you three to talk. See you around." He turned to leave when Antok put a hand on the Cuban's shoulder and said, "We need to talk to you as well." He turned Lance back around and steered him into the room with Keith and Kolivan behind them.

They put the two teenagers on the bed and stood before them. Keith was utterly calm, but Lance was nervous despite claiming he would like Keith's companions. Shiro had told them about the trials Keith had to endure to prove he was worthy of his blade and he couldn't help but wonder if there was some kind of test he would have to do to prove his love for Keith.

Finally Kolivan said, "Do you truly care for Keith?"

Relieved for the moment, Lance said. "Of course I do. What kind of question is that?"

Keith face-palmed. "Lance that was a reasonable question."

Antok scowled at Lance's response. "Prove it. Tell us your feelings."

"Okay. Well I thought Keith was cute when we first met, but our personalities made us fight and argue a lot. It wasn't until we became Paladins that we started becoming team mates and the closer we got as team mates, the more I started to like him. I eventually told him how I felt and he returned them. Even when it was revealed that he was half-Galra, I didn't stop loving him. I'm telling you nothing and no one will ever stop me from loving Keith, not even Zarkon."

There was a long pause after Lance's little speech. Both Blades were silent and exchanging looks. The Cuban started to sweat. _Do they not believe me? What more can I do to prove I'm serious? Jump through fiery hoops?_

Kolivan looked at Keith and gave a rare smile. "I see his affection for you in his eyes and I hear it in his words. You found a very special mate, kit."

Keith smiled at this pronouncement as he grabbed Lance's hand, put his head on Lance's shoulder, and emitted a low purr of contentment. Lnace squeezed Keith's hand before sliding his hand out and up to Keith's hair, carding his fingers through it. Keith purred even louder and, to the surprise of everyone there, a low short purr came from Lance. Keith raised his head and looked at Lance in confusion while his mate blinked in surprise. _Did that come out of me?_ Lance wondered.

Antok cleared his throat to break the moment. "If it is acceptable to both of you, we would be willing to join you two in a Bonding ceremony."

"I would like that," Keith said.

"Bonding?" Lance asked.

"It's kind of like a wedding only not as elaborate," Keith explained. "It's deep, special ceremony."

"That sounds…nice. Let's do it."

"It will take a little time to prepare it. Perhaps you would like to invite your friends? The ceremony will be ready tomorrow night."

"I'd like them to be there. Let's go, Lance." Keith pulled his boyfriend to his feet and out the door to head down the hall. "Hey, Lance. Did you…purr earlier?"

"Yeah. At least I think I did. It's strange. I've never done that before."

"That was a very Galra sound; like a cat, but not the same either."

Lance shrugged. "All I know was I was reacting to you purring. Perhaps, we're starting to bond before the ceremony."

"A Bonding ceremony?" Allura repeated.

"That's right," Lance said. "Tomorrow night."

"Where?" Coran asked.

"Uh," Keith said. "They didn't say. That's probably one of the preparations. Would all of you like to come?"

"I'll come," Shiro said.

"Yeah," Hunk and Pidge chorused.

"So will we," Allura added.

"Great. We'll let you know where once we know." Lance was excited about the ceremony, even though he wasn't sure exactly what this ceremony entailed.

"I think the training deck would be the perfect place. I will be sure to tell Keith and Lance," Antok said.

"I agree. I did bring a cord to use for the Bonding Ceremony, but I will have to bond their hands as Lance isn't Galra or a Blade."

"Hand binding is more symbolic among humans, Kolivan. Keith told me some time ago."

"That's true; he told me the same thing. All right. Now, we need to prepare some kind of text for this symbolic ceremony."

The following evening Kolivan, Antok, Keith, Lance, and their friends gathered on the training deck. Lance and Keith both wore their Paladin armor and stood before Kolivan, Antok standing off to one side. Lance was excited about being bonded to Keith for life and knew this was what he wanted. It was clear to him that Keith desired this as well.

Kolivan raised both arms, a long loop of cord dangled between his hands. "We have gathered here to witness the Bonding of Keith and Lance." He took the cord and looped one end over Keith's left hand and wrist while the other end was looped over Lance's right hand and wrist. "This cord represents the unbreakable bond between two mates as well as an eternal promise to be there for one another. Keith, do you swear to love, protect, and support Lance, be willing to lay down your life for him?"

"I swear it," Keith said and the cord around his hand and wrist glowed purple.

"Lance, do you swear to love, protect, and support Keith, be willing to lay down your life for him?"

"I swear it," Lance answered and his end of the cord glowed purple.

Kolivan took their bound hands and put them together. "By your vows and this cord, I declare you Bonded for life." The rest of the cord glowed purple before the entire item faded away amidst the clapping of their friends.

Lance stared into Keith's violet eyes and felt a connection that was deeper and fuller than anything he had felt before. Was this the result of the Bonding? Keith likewise felt a strong connection to his mate as well as a sense that his life was now complete.

"Keith, I feel a deep connection with you," Lance said as they settled into a jumble of blankets and pillows arranged on the floor of a large room suite. Both wore nightclothes and were facing each other. Lance had felt unsure of sleeping on the floor until Keith explained that Galra couples and families slept together like this. "They call it a nest," he had said. So, Lance had climbed into the nest that Keith had built and surprisingly found it quite comfortable.

"I also feel a strong connection with you. I feel like my life is complete now." Keith put his arms around Lance's neck and moved closer to put his forehead against Lance's. His fingers ran over the hair on the back of Lance's neck and the brunette closed his eyes in pleasure and a low purr sounded again.

"Gee, Lance, that's quite the purr you have. It's rather attractive and soothing."

"I don't even know why or how I'm purring."

"I'm not complaining. I said I find it attractive and soothing." Keith brought his lips onto Lance's and gave a loving passionate kiss and felt a tingle got through him: A tingle he had felt before while being with the top four Blades who watched over him at headquarters. _My Galra features just came out._

Lance felt a tingle go through him as Keith pulled back from the kiss and opened his eyes to see Keith with fluffy purple Galra ears, patches of purple fur on his cheeks, and a tail lying across his leg. Keith opened his eyes to gaze at Lance and then his eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"What?" Lance asked, concerned. "What is it?"

"Lance…you have Galra features."

"Well, so do you," he pointed out, though his tone of voice indicated shock at Keith's statement.

"Yes, but it's happened before and I am half-Galra. It seems that you have Galra blood in your family somewhere. Our Bonding and the kiss seems to have brought it out."

Lance brought his hands to his face and felt no fur on it but as his hands moved up, he felt fluffy ears in place of his human ones. _I've got ears like Keith's._ He felt something move over his leg and looked to see a purple tail lying on his leg, the tip tapping gently on his knee. "Oh, man. I've got a tail too."

"And fangs," Keith added.

"Fangs?"

"Uh-huh. We both have the ears and tail but you have fangs while I have fur."

"So, since this had happened to you before, obviously these features disappear eventually."

"Yeah. They usually show up when I'm in the next and being groomed and shown affection. I would fall asleep and wake up without the ears, tail, and fur."

"Groomed?"

"Yeah. Usually it involves stroking my hair or smoothing it and my fur down. It's really soothing and it fills me with contentment and a sense of family."

"Well, I guess the Blades are like your family."

"They are and they're your family now too. Bonding with me makes you part of their family and speaking of which, they'll start calling you kit like they do with me."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because in Galra years, we're still children."

"What? But, you're technically an adult."

"On Earth, yes, but not according to them. I'm giving you advance warning since you're a year younger than me."

"You're going to tell them I'm part Galra, aren't you?"

"I will if they hadn't already figured it out from your first purr."

"So, now what?"

"This is our Bonding night, Lance. It's the equivalent of a couple's wedding night."

Lance's eyes lit up with interest as he ran his fingers across Keith's fur. He moved them up the fur and then down, smoothing it nicely. Keith smiled at the motion and decided to show Lance how the Blades groom him and show affection to him. He briefly played with where to start before reaching up and rubbing one of Lance's ears. The brunette hummed in content before he began purring again. He moved closer to Keith to stroke the hair and rub the ears which made Keith purr as well. Both mates rubbed and stroked each other which made both of them purr even louder. They snuggled up together and fell asleep to one another's purr, their tails draped on top of each other.


	2. A New Kit

Part Two: A New Kit

Kolivan paused outside the room where Keith and Lance were sleeping and put an ear to the door. He detected his kit's purr within as well as a second purr that had to be Lance's. It had been surprising when Lance purred earlier. It was very Galra and he wondered if he was possibly part Galra. It would explain why the two of them were so attracted to one another. He backtracked to where he and Antok were sleeping and entered to find his mate in their nest, waiting for him. "They're sleeping and both are purring," he reported.

"I say this confirms our suspicions," Antok said. "Our new kit has some Galra blood in him."

"We need to contact Thace and Ulaz and inform them of the situation."

"Agreed. First thing in the morning."

"Lance, I'm going to go back to being a Paladin. No more Blade missions unless it's imperative."

"Really? How come? I thought you considered being a Blade to be important."

"I still do, but well now that we're Bonded, we will want to be close by. If we are apart for too long, it will be physically and emotionally painful."

"I see. Will the Blades be willing to let you stay here, away from them? You did say they're like family and you're a kit to them."

"I'm sure they'll understand. Bonded mates and their needs are accommodated all the time."

Both fell silent when they saw Kolivan and Antok approach from the other direction. The foursome stopped once they got close and both Blades focused friendly faces on Lance before Kolivan looked at Keith.

"Kit, we have reason to believe that your mate is part Galra, based on his purring earlier."

"He is," Keith answered. "He had ears, fangs, and a tail last night."

Antok nodded. "We've already informed Thace and Ulaz of our suspicions and they are on their way."

Keith's eyes sparkled. "They're coming? That's wonderful." He rumbled with pleasure.

"They are and if the princess approves, the four of us will reside here in the castle. We understand that you and Lance need to be together, but we don't want to be separated from our kits."

"I hope she approves. It would be great to be with my mate and my family."

Kolivan ran his claws over Keith's hair and then though it while Antok did the same with Lance. "If you'll excuse us, we need to make our request to the princess."

"Of course." They watched the two Galra leave before Keith added, "They had already suspected you, Lance, just like I figured."

"Do you think they'll let it slip that I'm part Galra?"

"I don't know. With any luck, they'll just use the term, "kits" when explaining their request. No reason to mention your heritage. We should tell them, though."

"You're right." Lance was inwardly nervous about that. When it was revealed that Keith was half-Galra, Allura had acted cold toward him, almost distrusting of him. She had either pretended he wasn't in the room or acted like she didn't hear him whenever he spoke. It had taken her some time to realize that it she herself she hated and that it wasn't what was in one's blood and it who they were that counted. That realization had been hard for her to make but she did it and knew that Keith would never betray them and she was friendly with him again. _Hopefully, she won't act differently toward me. I mean, I can't help it if I'm part Galra. I didn't even know until last night._

Kolivan knelt before Allura and Antok copied him. "Princess, I have a request to make of you. With our kit Bonded, it is vital that they not be separated for too long and as they family we do not wish to be away from them either. Therefore, with your permission, Thace, Ulaz, Antok and I wish to reside here in your Castle of Lions."

"The Blades of Marmora here?" she said neutrally.

"Just the four of us. I swear if meetings are required, they will be held at our headquarters and in person."

"Well, if you are Keith's family, I can hardly deny him of his family. Very well. The four of you may reside here."

"I thank you." Kolivan took Allura's hand and touched his forehead to it before releasing it, rising, and leaving the bridge with Antok beside him.

Allura watched them leave and she found herself questioning her decision. These were _Galra_ she was allowing to live on her ship, her castle. Could she really trust them? After all, they were part of a race that wiped out her race 10,000 years ago. Then again, Keith was half-Galra and all he had been to her was kind and loyal, plus he had been with the Blades and it hadn't changed him at all. _Perhaps there are some Galra I can trust. I need to get over it: It who these people are and what they do that matters, not their blood._

The two Blades strode toward the docking bay to await their family and report all that had transpired since their communique earlier. Within a varga after receiving Allura's permission, the ship carrying Thace and Ulaz appeared on the castle's sensors and after identifying themselves via view screen, they were allowed to proceed and dock. As soon as the ship had docked and the doors had opened. Thace approached his family as did Ulaz and after rumbling in greeting, he said, "Leader, anything new to report?"

"Yes. Lance is indeed part Galra. Keith reported that Lance had the ears, fangs, and a tail last night. Also, the princess has given permission for the four of us to reside here."

"Good. Then let us start building a nest and then we will see to caring for our kits."

"Allura, everyone. I have decided to go back to piloting the Red Lion. Only if it's imperative for me to aid the Blades will I be away."

Allura nodded. "Yes. Kolivan did say that Bonded mates need to stay together and he, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz will be residing here."

Keith perked up and smiled. "They are?"

"Of course, Keith. They are your family and I can't deny you your family."

"Great. We also appreciate that you attending our Bonding yesterday."

"It was no problem, Keith," Shiro said. "It was an honor to witness it."

"Yes, well, uh, there's something else to tell you. Well, you see…uh," Keith began.

"Oh, come one Keith!" Lance cut in. "Look, it turns out that I'm part Galra."

There was a brief silence before Pidge looked over at him. "Wait, what?"

Keith nodded. "It was suspected the day before the ceremony. When told we would be Bonded, Lance purred. Then, last night…look whenever I'm being cared for, I tend to have some features that come out. So, our Bonding and a kiss we shared caused some features to come out in Lance."

The brunette did not look down or avoid anyone's gaze. He looked levelly at them as if daring someone to react negatively about this revelation. So far, all he saw were stunned or surprised looks. Finally, Hunk said, "Wow. That's…interesting."

"Yeah, as long as no one thinks less of me."

"No one will think that," Allura said. "Especially me. I'm learning that not all Galra are bad. Besides, I consider all of the Paladins as my family now."

"That went well," Lance commented as they headed down the hall to their suite.

"Better than I expected. I mean, considering Allura's reaction to me before. I'm glad she's coming around in realizing that being Galra doesn't automatically make someone evil or bad."

"You are definitely not bad or evil." Lance put an arm across Keith's shoulders and pulled him close. Keith put an arm around Lance's waist and purred contently. His purr was infectious as Lance purred in response. He enjoyed purring and he also loved Keith's Galra features when he saw them last night; he looked absolutely adorable.

Suddenly Lance felt his feet leave the floor and he was being slung over one shoulder. He looked down to see a tail and concluded that Antok was carrying him. He looked to the side to see Kolivan with Keith over his shoulder. He looked quizzically at his mate who seemed nonchalant as if this was normal for him. It was quite possible that it was.

They were carried into a large room and deposited in the middle of a large nest where two other Blades were already there. Keith let out a chirp before he tackled a Blade with a more definite goatee than Kolivan's and snuggled against his chest. The Blade chuckled slightly as he embraced Keith. "I missed you too, kit."

Lance turned his attention to the other Blade as Kolivan and Antok entered the nest. He recognized him as Ulaz and he seemed as friendly as the others as he reached out and gently ran the back of his claws along Lance's cheek. Lance smiled at the gesture and he began to purr softly as Kolivan ran his claws through and over his hair. _Oh, this is wonderful. A little weird, but I like it. I can see why Keith's Galra features show up during times like this. It's so relaxing and soothing._

Keith felt Thace rub the back of his neck while he buried his face in the Galra's fur. He enjoyed these grooming moments and the quality times with his family. A tail running up and down his back told him that Antok had joined in and a soft purr indicated that Lance was enjoying his grooming too.

Ulaz continued to stroke Lance's face while Kolivan carded through the headfur. A soft purr from the kit surprised Ulaz while Kolivan simply smiled before leaning down to nuzzle the hair with his cheek. Lance purred louder and Keith's purr joined in.

Thace looked over to see Lance leaning in to Ulaz's stroking and his purr increasing as Kolivan nuzzled the headfur. He heard Keith starting to purr as well and he smiled a little. _They really are like kits,_ he thought.

Thace and Ulaz slowly and gently put their kits on their backs and side-by-side before lying beside them while Kolivan positioned himself above them and Antok was below them. All four of them either purred or rumbled to them while they groomed or showed affection to them. The attention they doted on the Paladins caused their Galra features to appear.

Antok had been running his tail over their legs, Keith first and then Lance. He was about to lift his tail to stroke Keith when another tail wrapped itself around it. He followed its length to find it was poking out of Lance's pants. He tried to slide his tail out of Lance's when the brunette gave a growl in disagreement. He gave up and settled for running his hands up and down their legs.

Lance felt his tail push out of his pants and wrap around Antok's tail. He loved how good it felt to hold it and when Antok tried to pull away, he growled to say he didn't want to let go. Antok somehow sensed this as he stopped trying to pull his tail away and started rubbing their legs with his hands instead.

Ulaz stared as Lance's ears became Galra ears before reaching out and rubbing the one closest to him. It was soft, fluffy, and elicited a sigh from Lance. "Oh," he moaned softly, a purr mixing with his voice.

The four Blades continued to groom and love their kits who, in turn, nuzzled the Blades. Keith quickly dropped off to sleep and Lance felt himself getting drowsy. He lifted his eyes to see four smiling, caring faces above him. "I'm happy to be in your family," he murmured softly.

Kolivan stroked the hair. "As are we, kit. Now, get some sleep."

Lance purred as his eyes slid shut and he fell asleep, snuggled up against his mate and his family watching over them both.

The End


End file.
